Words, Words and oh, more Words
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Davis decides to repeat words and phrases he's heard around the house. His family tries to find out where he's heard the words. The answer may shock you.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story is going to not be apart of my story lab rats 4S due to language. This is meant to be comical and not serious at all. Don't take anything in this story seriously. And Im back! This is a lesson. Never fail 2 classes. Anyways enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: You said what?!**

No Ones P.O.V

Everyone was sitting around the lab When Donald walked in.

"Okay guys I've got this new invention you have to see!" He said excitedly while placing a device on the cyber desk.

"Looks like a minifridge." Leo said. "Well it's not a minifridge. It's a neutron multiplier!" Donald said once again getting excited.

"Neu- what now?" Bree asked. Everyone was baffled by the invention.

"Neutron Multiplier" Chase said. "It can make phones have longer bettery life, make vehicles run infinately on electricity, and power a whole house for years." Chase continued while he earned a pat on the back by Donald. His siblings just stared at him in annoyance. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Nerd." Leo said.

"Know-it-all" Bree continued

"Smart-a**" Davis said. which caused everyone to turn their heads in shock.

"What did you just say?" Donald asked his son.

Davenport's P.O.V

Did my 10 year old son just use one of the worst swear words ever?! "What did you just say?" I asked coldly.

"Smart-a**" Davis responded. Did he just do it again?!

"Yeah we know! Where did you hear that word?!" I asked angry. He just looked at me in confusion.

"I heard it around the house." How does he not know how bad that word is? "Why is this such a big deal? It's just a word." He said.

"Yeah its a very bad word. I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Understand?" I said. From the look on his face he got the message. "Ok ok. Im sorry." He said. I decided maybe it was time to figure out where he heard that word. When I was walking off, Davis hopped of the stool and walked over to the hologram computer and ended up stubbing his toe.

"S***!" He yelled. I nearly broke my neck turning around. "DAVIS WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" I yelled out of complete anger. Everyone was just staring at him in amazement.

Chase's P.O.V

Did Davis seriously cuss TWICE!? Even Adam doesn't know those words.

"What!?" He asked annoyed. "Dude you just cussed again!" Leo said.

He looked a little guilty and confused. "ooopsie heh heh" He said sheepishly. Davenport walked back up to him.

"Ok mister I want you to tell me exactly where you learned those words." Davenport said. Man I've never his face so red before.

"I don't know. I just hear it." He said while shrugging. Davneport glared even harder. You could feel the nager radiating off of him. "Davis. Tell me where you heard those words. NOW!" He said while raising voice. "I dont remember where I heard it." He said. Davenport just sighed. "Alright well dont ever say any of those words again." He said while moving over to the doors. Davis just nodded.

"Yeeesh you say 2 words." He said. I walke dover to him. "Yeah 2 bad words, and one of them was kind of offensive!" I said. He just rolled his eyes.

"What other words do you know?" Adam asked. He looked a little nervous about saying them. "Just whisper them to me." I said. He began to whisper them into my ear. After each word my face got more and more red. "Anything else?" I asked. He whispered one last thing into my ear.

"Yeah, never say that in front of Bree." I said. Bree just looked at him.

"Say what?" She asked.

"Oh H**" He said innocently. Her eyes widened and her face got red.

"Thats it your going to your room." Adam said while picking up Davis. "Dangit!" He said while Adam took him up to his room.

Davis's P.O.V

Gosh. I only said 2-3 different words and now everybody is super mad.

We got inside my room and Adam threw me on my bed. "Your not coming out until you learn how to not use potty mouth!" He said. Wow.

"Okay. I promise no more bad words." I said. He just looked at me. "Okay then lets go." He said and lead me out of my room. Ha! Too easy. Once we got downstairs Dad was talking to Tasha.

"Oh good your here." Dad said. "Yeah. Im sorry about the whole 'bad word' thing." I responded. I sat down on the couch. "You should be. Those words are completely innaproprite for someone your age." Tasha said. Man she sounded mad.

"Now you can tell us where you learned those words." Dad said. "I seriously don't remember where I got those words from. I just heard them and thought I could use them." I said defensivly. "Davis I'm starting to think your not telling the truth." He said while narrowing his eyes. "Im telling the truth I swear!" I yelled. "Davis Davenport don't you ever yell like that again and your grounded for yelling, swearing, and lieing.!" Dad said. Great.

Adam took a seat next to me. "Wow. This is like a whole movie. What happens next?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know but it sounds liek someone could use a tampon." I said.

Adams eyes widened. "DAVIS!" He said. Dangit!

**Ok there it is the first chapter. And if this is a story that would get reported. let me know and I'll either delete it or change it. Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this story if getting to be pretty funny. Hope you enjoy the rest of it. Oh and this is in season 2 so the old lab is still there. Just for imagery purposes.**

**Previously: Adam-"What happens next?" Davis-" I don't know but it sounds like somone needs a tampon." Adam-"DAVIS!" **

Adams P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. My innocent baby brother just said our 'Dad' needs a tampon not to mention the rescent swearing.

"Whoops sorry." He said. "Yeah. Your lucky Tasha or Davenport didn't hear that one." I said. He began to look down on the floor and move his feet around.

"Davis seriously, where did you learn those words?" I asked. He just shrugged. "You can shrug all you want but I'm not leaving without an answer." I said while crossing my arms. "Fine" He said. Wow should've done that earlier.

"Okay then who did it?" I asked.

"well..." He said while squinting as if trying to remember.

"Well...Who?" I asked getting a little impatient

"Chase"

Wait. Chase?! I really don't think Chase would cuss or even reffer to it infront of a kid, let alone Davis.

"Chase? How did you pick it up from him?"

"Well him and Leo were arguing, then I think Spike came out and started yelling at Leo." Davis said as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Hm. Alright well I'm gonna deal with Chase but do not repeat any word you hear unless you run it by me. Okay?" I said while getting up. "Yeah yeah." He said while waving me off and turning on the tv.

-In the lab-

Chase Bree and Leo were messing around with some ball thing. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "Just messing around." Leo said. I pulled Chase aside to talk to him.

"Hey! I was in the middle of something." He said while pushing my hand away.

"I don't care this is about Davis." He just looked at me weird. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean YOU taught Davis those words." I said. Apparently I got Bree and Leo's attention.

"What?! Adam that's crazy I would never teach him that kind of language." He said defensively. "Exactly. Spike tought him." I said while crossing my arms in victory. Man that felt good.

Chase's P.O.V

Adam just told me that Spike was teaching Davis those words. That makes sense.

'What did you do?'

**'What do you mean?'**

'I mean why did you use swear words in front of Davis?'

**'Oh come on. It'll be good for the runt to learn some...**_**emphasize **_**for his words'**

'No. It's awful. Im gonna make sure Davenport turns you off.'

**'You won't'**

'Watch me'

Apparently I was in thought a while because Adam was waving his hand over my face.

"STOP THAT!" I said while swiping his hand off. "Ok so what are we going to do about Spike?" Bree asked. "I'll get to disable him" I said. Great now I've to explain that Spike was teaching him those words. "I'll go tell him." I said while going over to the doors.

"You know he might ground you?" Leo said. He had a point. I could get grounded for something Spike did. Figures. I knew I'd end up in trouble because of him. "We'll see." I said while entering the elevator.

-Living room-

When I got upstairs Davis was watching tv. "Hey Davis, where's Davenport?" I asked

"I think upstairs. Why?" He asked. Ok how do you explain to your little brother that YOU taught him cuss words on accident.

"Well funny story. You see apparently Spike taught you those words." I said while smiling nervously.

"Oh yeah..Thats where I heard smart-a** from." He said. Wait he aslo said s***. Where did he hear that oen from. "Wait where did here the other word from?" I said. Just then Tasha walked down the stairs.

"Hey kids what do you want fro the groc- S***!" She said while stubbing her toe on the stair rail. My eyes widened.

"Tasha?" I said in surprise

"Tasha. Thats where I got the S word from" Davis said. Tasha just sat there in awe. Atleast im not the only one who taught swear words to a 10 year old.

Tasha's P.O.V

Whe I was coming down the stairs I stubbed my toe on the rail and out came the word Davis used earlier. Both Davis and Chase looked surprised. "Oh my gosh Im sorry." I said while i had my hand over my mouth. "Well now we know where he got the word from." Chase said. Great now I have to explain to my husband that I taught his son a bad word.

"Well now I've got to tell Donald about this." I said. Chase began to look a little nervous too.

"Well actually WE have to tell him. I and by 'I' I mean Spike taught him 'Smart A'"He said. Okay that actually makes sense.

"Well he can't be that mad at either of us. Right?" I asked. I know he wont be furious but he could be a little myphed by it. "Yeah and besides just give him a tampon if he's really mad." Davis sai- WHAT! Chase looked just as shocked as I did.

"Davis. Do you even know what those are?" Chase asked. Davis just shrugged his shoulders. Good. I gave him the motherly death glare. He suddenly got nervous. "Ooohps...again." He said. Now where did he learn THAT word.

"Davis where did you hear that?" I asked. Apparently he kne wthe answer to that one.

"Leo" He said. Leo? my son Leo?

Davis's P.O.V

Man I slipped up twice. But I really did learn that phrase from Leo. Here's how

-**Flashback-**

Leo and I _were sitting on the couch watching tv when Dad walked in. "Leo you made an F on your history exam!?" He looked kind of scared. Not gonna lie it was entertaining. "Yeah. It was only because the guy in front of me wouldn't let me peek at his exam" Leo said defensively. "You cheated!?" Dad yelled gettign even more mad. "No" Leo said while shrinking back. "Im going to talk to your mother about this." Dad said then he left. Leo sta back and looked at the tv. "Someone could use a tampon." He said. _

_-_**End Flashback-**

Tasha just sat there wide eyed and Chase probably didn't know what to think. "Well Leo will definantely be hearing about this." Tasha said while exiting. I stood up and decided to go see what might happen downstairs. Chase stopped me in my tracks.

"What?" I sked annoyed. "Ok anywhere else you've been hearing these words? Since so far you've only said 3 and you listed like 10 when you told me." He said whiel crossing his arms. Ugh can these people just let it go already. "I don't know where else I've heard this stuff. Just random places" I said. He rolled his eyes and we both go towards the lab.

We begin to hear muffled voices. "Guess Leo's getting an earfull." Chase said while smirking. "Yeah so imagine what could happen to you." I said which made him a little nervous. As long as he's scared, Im doing my job just fine.

**Ok so there's chapter 2. This is going to be a short story, so we'll be lucky if we make it to 10 chapters but it will be hillarious. Anyways enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres the second Chapter of words words and more oh more words. Apparently You all want this really bad and Im sorry I haven't updated. So here it is.**

**Chapter 3: B.U.S.T.E.D**

**Previously: We learned that both Tasha and Chase taught Davis those words and Leo taught him a little phrase.**

No-Ones P.O.V

Tasha stormed down to the lab, mad about what her son had taught her new youngest son.

Once she got down to the lab she began to chew the living daylights out of Leo.

"LEO FRANCIS DOOLEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TUAGHT DAVIS THAT PHRASE!" She yelled. Leo turned around surprised and everything. "What did I say?" He asked.

"You told him..." She looked at Bree. "You told him what the 'special woman thing' is!" Tasha said. Leo thaught for a minute. "Ohh you mean-" Leo was about to say the word but Tasha stopped him.

"Yes that!" She said. Tasha was really mad at Leo. And who wouldn't be?

"Im sorry Mom." Leo said. Tasha glared at him. "Sorry won't cut it. Your grounded" She said. Leo grunted and turned around. This really wasn't going to end well...For anyone.

**Im so sorry this is really short. I got inspired for this story again. It might make it to 5 chapters maybe more. But this one was kind of a filler. Enjoy**


End file.
